Fluff Dabbles
by ChunYinChina
Summary: Short Stories, One Shots. More to be added. Hetalia short stories. Ocs and main Hetalia characters. Just something cute :)
1. Tired Russia and Helpful Latvia

Russia was having a rough month. He got so behind on his paper work that he was going through nights without sleep. The only one keeping him company was his cat. RussiaCat purred when Russia needed a break, he'd also get up to his face and pawed at him to help keep him up. Lithuania came in once in a while to give Russia coffee and vodka, just a little as Russia sadly gave the order.

Finally when it was all over RussiaCat finally let Russia sleep, since he was finally done with his work. Lithuania had to go out shopping for more coffee and vodka, Estonia decided to help. Poor Latvia drew the short straw and looked after Russia.

Latvia was standing outside of Russia's office door, hesitating to go in. But RussiaCat wanted his attention. RussiaCat started to meow and claw at the door, Latvia took a deep breath in and opened it, he expected RussiaCat to run out and leave Russia but RussiaCat just looked and Latvia and run toward Russia meowing and pawing at Russia's shoe. Russia just slept, the room was starting to get colder. Latvia grabbed a blanket off one of the couches and went over to Russia, still hesitating.

RussiaCat jumped up and laid next to Russia. Latvia put the blanket over him, by the time he managed to get the blanket over him, Russia woke up. "Mmmm? Zdravstvuyte Latviya. Eto utro uzhe ?" Russia said as he wiped his eyes and yawned. "Labrīt, Mr Krievija. Sorry, ja es pamodos jums augšu." Latvia said nervously, worried he might have to go through one of Russia's "games". Russia just smiled, tiredly. "its not a problem, I think I need to get up anyway." As he said that his stomach starts making noises. "Then I woke you up at a good time since its only 9 a.m" Russia gets up and folds the blanket and goes to set it back on the couch, "where are the others Latvia?" "Shopping for more coffee and might be um getting more vodka" "Might?" "They were unclear, sir... M-mr. Russia why did you get so behind in your work? It's so unlike you."

Russia stared at the couch for a while, made Latvia uncomforable, " S-sorry sir, I didn't mean to..." "Its ok, I've worried you guys,Da?" ^J^ "I should have listened to China" Russia eyes got teary, he covered it up through a yawen and then walked to Latvia making sure he didn't see. Latvia gave a nervous smile and stepped aside. As Russia was going through the door, "So Mr. China gave you some advice?" Russia starred looking gloomy and left Latvia alone in his office.

Feeling he was surely going to get a rough punishment through one of Russia's "games", Latvia fallowed after him. "M-mr. Russia! I'm sorry, I didn't mean too!" Latvia says as he runs after him. Russia hearing him sighs and waits for Latvia to catch up to him, since Latvia was still franticing he ran right into Russia. Latvia's head still planted into Russia's back, his voice was muffled but Russia knew he said sorry. Russia chuckled. "If I tell you, Latvia, you can't tell the others or anyone else" Latvia nodded and stepped back to get out of Russia's back.

Russia surprised Latvia, instead of letting Latvia stand there Russia grabbed him and started hugging him and doesn't let go. Latvia just stands there in his arms stunned.

Russia mummed sweetly "So I got behind since I wanted to see China." Latvia muffled tried to speak but Russia kept talking. "China always scolded me when I visited him when he was trying to do paper work. Now I'll have to find a way to see him and do paper work." Russia chuckles and finally lets go of Latvia and heads to the kitchen to make him breakfast.

Latvia just stands there for a bit. He notices a very sad and tired Russia. Latvia fallows Russia into the kitchen. "M-mr. Russia let me make you breakfast" ^J^ "Thank you"

After Russia ate breakfast, Latvia started the doing the dishes. Russia goes over to Latvia and gently puts one had on Latvia's chin and makes him look up. "M-mr." Russia plants a kiss on Latvia's lips.

"Spasibo za zavtrakom, moy malen'kiy Latviyu." ^J^ Latvia stunned once again, he stood there blushing trying to do the dishes. While Russia went to finally get some sleep, till noon or afternoon.

Lithuania and Estonia come back with more coffee, vodka and sweets. They find Latvia just standing in the kitchen, next to the empty sink. "Latvia? Are you ok?" Estonia ask. "Um I-I'm fine" "Did Russia work you to hard when he woke up?" Lithuania asked. "Um no." "I still wonder why he got so far behind in his work." Lithuania and Estonia put the sweets away. Latvia slips away.

…A few weeks Later…

Russia was getting behind in his work again. Before Russia crossed the border into China, Latvia stopped him. "You better have a good reason for stopping me" Russia glared at Latvia. "Um you have a lot of work to do so I thought you would like to get them done at Mr. China's place, I packed a lot for you." Russia went over and smiled at Latvia. "Spasibo"^J^ Russia said good bye and "teased" Latvia not to tell anybody else. Latvia gave a nervous laugh and walked back to Russia's house.

* * *

><p>First:<p>

Hello Latvia. Is it morning already?

Second:

Good morning, Mr. Russia. Sorry if I woke you up.

Third:

Thank you for breakfast, my little Latvia.

Four:

Thank You.

if wrong sorry I used google translator.


	2. Cuteness, Seborga and China

Seborga and China are hanging out in the mall, Seborga trying to impress China found out China loves cute things and Hello Kitty. So he found China a Hello Kitty Pez dispenser,

-S- "Hey China! Look its Hello Kitty!" Seborga buys it for China and China gives him a sweet smile and said thanks. China knows Seborga still thinks he is a girl even though China had to show him he was in fact a guy, but none the less Seborga still has feelings for him.

-S- "^/^ Fratello (Brother) said you like this Character" - Happy look-

-C- "Yes, so forgive me if I don't use it aru I just collect them aru."

-S- ^^ " It's okay. I'm just happy you-a like it." ^^

-C- ^^ "... Just don't tell anyone aru"

-S- *winks* " It's our-a secret." -C- "lol Thx aru"

Seborga left China for a bit to find another store with China's favorite stuffed animals... Pandas. Seborga decides to get China one. Finds China alone in the mall's garden, and gives him the panda.

-C- "Oh soooooooooooooo cute aru! China got so excited he lost himself and kissed Seborga, ... S-s-sorry I didn't mean too aru"

-S- " (being the man of passion/womanizer he is, he takes China suddenly, dipping China down like a tango dancer and kissing China again)"

Italy who has been fallowing them all day was watching them from behind a tree blushing.

China makes Seborga drop him and slaps him. -C- "THAT'S PUSHING IT TOO FAR ARU!"

-S- S-s-sorry! I couldn't help it! It was heat of-a the moment..." -rubbing his cheek where he was slapped-

-C- Control yourself aru -China gets up and dust himself off- and I'm sorry too aru, I have trouble controlling myself with cute things aru" China didn't look at Seborga when he said that.

-S- "I'll try to remember that..."

Italy comes out from hiding -I- "^^; Please don't tell Russia"

-C- "I knew you were fallowing us aru... sigh... It was my fault aru, I'm sorry aru and I won't be telling Russia aru"

Seborga gives China a friendly hug, and Italy just stands there. China just pushes Seborga way being uncomfortable and pats his shoulder.

After a while they leave each other. China goes home to relax and Seborga goes home to read his fancition of Sebo/China yaoi doujins. 


End file.
